


¿Para detenerme qué haras, Harry Potter?

by YueHerondale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Au- La batalla de Hogwarts NO fue el lugar donde se cumplio la profecia, OJO eso no significa que usen maldiciones imperdonables, Severus no esta muerto, Tortura, Violencia, Voldemort ganó, el trio dorado intenta resolver las cosas, harry sigue siendo un Horrocrux, muerte - Freeform, más oscuros y sangrientos se vuelven, pero el trío dorado y otros pocos lograron escapar, pero entre más intentan detenerlos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHerondale/pseuds/YueHerondale
Summary: TODO.Haría todo para detenerte."¿Qué harías para detenerme, Harry Potter?" Fueron las primeras palabras del Señor Oscuro cuando ganó la batalla de Hogwarts, aquel fatídico 2 de Mayo de 1998, el día en el que el niño-que-vivió fue el niño-que-perdió.O cuando la profecia no es en la batalla de Hogwarts y por ende Voldemort gana y se apodera del mundo mágico. Mientras que Harry y sus amigos tratan de detenerlo a toda costa, pero, ¿Cuál será el final de 'a toda costa'? ¿Vencer a Voldemort valdra el precio de su cordura? ¿De su humanidad?Una versión más oscura de Harry Potter.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter & Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Y otros personajes no etiquetados :), Y que probablemente sean spoiler





	1. Perdimos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!  
> Bueno, bienvenidos!!  
> Disfruten, espero que les guste y tenganme paciencia, es la primera vez que escribo algo...violento, entonces no todo será realista, pero espero que sea interesante.  
> Ah! Y Harry nunca obtuvo la piedra de resurrección, Voldemort se quedo con ella y por ende no se entrega, porque sería lo mismo que regalar Hogwarts y pues no. En fin, ya que no se entrega, entran por la fuerza.  
> Y Snape encuentra una manera de no morir, diciendole que Draco es el propietario real y Draco le entrega voluntariamente la varita a Voldemort.  
> Y va a haber 1ra y 3ra perspectiva.

PERDIMOS

Lo sé, puedo sentirlo, siento la pérdida tomándome los brazos, lágrimas de frustración se caen por mis mejillas, no, no eran de frustración, eran de tristeza, de ira, de odio, de decepción, de confusión, de tantas cosas que no sabía qué sentir.

Veo las puertas _rotas_ del comerdor, los rostros blancos acumulados en todas las bancas, las miradas desoladas de los que aún no han muerto; en el centro veo a Voldemort, en toda su gloria monstruosa, rodeado de sus seguidores, sus _adoradores,_ con solo verlo me siento enfermo. Siento la necesidad de tallarme los ojos como si no hubiera mañana, como si...como si no tuviera otro destino, nada más que tallar, tallar y _tallar,_ la paz me inunda al pensar en tener algo que hacer y solo eso, no parecía difícil, estaba tentado a hacerlo. 

" _Harry Potter"_ Al escuchar parsel, levanté el rostro, y me encontre con dos rubíes mirandome con malicia, una sonrisa pintada en su pálido y feo rostro. _"Perdiste, Harry, perdiste, ríndete Potter, abre los brazos a la muerte"_

Una rabia enfermiza me invadió, NUNCA, pensé, JAMÁS me **r** **endiré**. " _Tan pronto el sol perezca, me arrodillare ante ti, Voldemort, el día en el que el sol perezca"_ Levante la barbilla, mostrando el famoso orgullo Gryffindor, su rostro de serpiente se arrugo en una estruendosa ira, pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

" _Hablas como Slytherin, Gryffindor"_ Mis ojos se abrieron con horror, al verlo él se rió con gracia. " _No aceptas mis condiciones, ¿eh?, ¿me dices que NUNCA te __rendirás? Ya_ gane _, perdiste, entonces... ¿Qué harías para detenerme, Harry Potter?"_ Su mirada llena de burla me hizo hacer lo que- en el último año- me enseñaron a no hacer, abrí mi mente y grite, pase y rugí con todo lo que tenía y alguna vez tendré:

_**TODO** _

* * *

Voldemort sonrió triste ante la demostración, miraba al joven de cabello negro casi, _casi_ con lastima, el señor tenebroso se encogió de hombros y saco la varita de saco, la maldición asesina, bajo la lengua, lista para llevarse la vida y dejar vacío, manos levantadas y guerreros preparados, sin embargo no obtendrían lo que querían, la muerte no se llevaría el alma de Harry James Potter _hoy._

" _¡¡¡_ _Nox!!!"_ Un grito cruzó el antiguo comedor, uno lleno de la última esperanza y con él, la oscuridad se llevo la luz y en eterna negrura, el comedor quedó. Susurros apresurados pasaron, manos llevando manos, personas protegiendo personas, amigos, padres, madres, amantes, conocidos _y_ entre ellos 3 jóvenes, apenas de 17 años, se destacaban, dos chicos, una chica, corriendo en la gran y poderosa noche, ocultándose en el tumulto, siendo uno y siendo todos, corriendo lejos porque para ellos solo una cosa importaba: estar **juntos.**

Y así el trio dorado escapó, huyó y se escondió, sabiendo que habían perdido, pero que tarde o temprano ganarían, porque NUNCA se rendirían; mezclándose en las ramas sinuosas del bosque prohibido.

Por otro lado, en el Gran Comedor, hechizos de luz fueron lanzados y gritos de ira del Señor Oscuro también, 'busquen a Harry Potter' decían los sangrientos gritos, pero en el fondo de la bizarra mente de Tom Riddle Jr, sabía que no lo encontraría, él lo sabia, sabia que había una amenaza allá afuera en lugar y que no rendiría fácilmente, que haría "todo" según sus palabras para detenerlo.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, cada lado separándose del lugar de batalla en lados opuestos.

Los jóvenes, en las afueras de un bosque acurrucados juntos a la luz de una fogata, ocultándose de la oscuridad que antes los salvó. 

Y el otro, sentándose cómodamente en el asiento del ministro mágico, una sonrisa en su rostro que, tras cultivar los pedazos de su alma (que en vez de ser destruidos, se habían congregado en el lugar en el que el primer horrocrux se creó), empezaba a parecerse tenebrosamente al de su yo de 16 años.

Voldemort ganó, Harry Potter perdió

Tal vez todo se acabó

Yo no más guerras, ya no más muerte

Tal vez por esta vez

Todo permanecera así

Tal vez

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero... entonces ¿Por qué la profecía no contada pero sí recordada sigue arraigada a las almas de Voldemort y Harry Potter?

_Porque no se cumplió, por eso_

"El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca

De los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al final del séptimo mes

Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como igual,

Pero él tendrá un poder que le Señor Tenebroso no conoce

Uno de los dos deberá morir a las manos del otro

Y ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida"

-La profecía del Señor Oscuro y Harry Potter


	2. El escondite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El trio dorado se encuentra con un aliado inesperado y con ese aliado, buscan esconderse.
> 
> Por otro lado, el Señor Oscuro, ahora Ministro de la Magia, hace algunos descubrimientos...inquietantes.
> 
> Ah y de alguna manera Draco Malfoy sabe todo eso.

**El escondite**

Nos movíamos lo mejor que podíamos por el oscuro bosque, que tratar de comernos o atraparnos o matarnos, no sabía como estaban Harry y Hermione, pero se veían cansados, yo también lo estaba, no sabia que, perdimos, perdimos hacer todo, no sé nada, no de mi mamá, no de papá, no de Ginny, de Percy, de Charlie, de Bill, de George, oh, George, ¿qué hará sin Fred? Eso casi me hace me hace derrumbarme, pero sabia mejor, no podía, si me derrumbaba, ellos también, respiré hondo y pensé, qué haría si esto fuera un juego de ajedrez, bueno, haría una treta, como hacer un movimiento en falso, como ... cambiar nombres, ¡eso!

"Chicos ?, creo que tengo una idea para ... escondernos mientras pensamos otro plan" Harry me volteo a ver y me miro con intensidad, odio flamígero, pero no parecía ser dirigido hacia mí, sino hacia el-que-no-debe -ser-nombrado, Hermione, por otro lado, parecía intentar recomponerse y sonreír y unirnos o decir algo, pero estaba fallando y solo se le veía cansada y triste, con los ojos cafés apagados y la figura encorvada.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Pregunto Hermione, poniendo su cabello castaño tras la oreja.

"Podríamos ir al mundo muggle y cambiar nuestros nombres" Ambos me miraron como si me hubieran crecido 2 cabezas, pero asintieron decidimos seguir caminando; lo hicimos hasta que escuchamos algunos ruidos, Harry sacó ~~la varita de Draco,~~ su varita y Hermione la suya, yo hice lo mismo y nos encontramos con Snape, apreté los dientes, odio al tipo.

Snape levantó las manos y dejo caer la varita. Harry murmuró _Accio_ y la tomo con la mano libre.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó Hermione, bruscamente, mientras Harry parecía listo para lanzar un aturdidor, yo me preparé para decir si veía algo raro.

"Vengo en paz, quiero ayudar" Ninguno le hizo caso y seguimos vigilándolo.

"En serio quiero ayudar, lo juro por mi magia, ¿sí?" Lo miramos, nos miramos y bajamos las varitas.

"Tengo un escondite por aquí, les mostraré" Nos empezó a guiar y los seguimos precavidos.

Después de un rato llegamos a una cabaña, tenia pasto alrededor y parecia como de un cuento de hadas, Snape abrió la puerta y nos invitó a sentarnos, luego invocó una tetera. 

" Entonces, su plan? " Snape nos miraba incomodo y con duda. Harry nos miró y nosotros dimos nuestro asentimiento. 

"Vamos a cambiar de identidades" Snape lo consideró y nos miró de arriba a abajo. 

"Y a dónde van a ir?, cuáles seran sus nombres? Qué van a hacer?, piensan volver en un futuro cercano?, van a detener al señor oscuro?, cómo lo harán? " Nos lanzó muchas preguntas, Hermione lo estudio y respondió 

"Al mundo muggle, no lo sabemos, escondernos y aprender algo en el camino, sí lo vamos a detener, primero nos reorganizamos." Harry y yo asentimos. 

Snape nos miró e invocó un mapa de Inglaterra. Señaló un pequeño lugar cerca de Londres, decía Cambridge. 

" Está lo suficientemente cerca del mundo mágico y Londres, pero es un lugar pequeño y tranquilo y señorita Granger, hay una gran cantidad de escuelas notables, considero que encontraran un buen lugar para quedarse; les daré una cantodad estimable de dinero, tal vez incluso puedan ir a la bóveda del señor Potter, los goblins están sin cuidado, podrán comprar alguna propiedad en el lugar, no me digan el lugar, el señor tenebroso es más que quisquilloso ahora. " Lo miramos boquiabiertos, nos estaba ayudando, ayudando en realidad. 

" Ah, y es mejor que piensen los nombres de una vez y vayan a esta dirección-nos dió un papel( 2 casa, privet drive) Harry resopló- sí sé que está cerca de tu anterior casa, pero ahí cambian nombres e identidades; tomen el dinero y esto-nos dió un frasco de bebida- los hará visible a los goblins únicamente, así tomarán el dinero, quédense una noche y nada más, adiós "Luego se fue y nos dejó en silencio. 

" Entonces...los nombres, yo...-pensé en mi hermano Fred- me gustaría llamarme Fred, no sé el apellido pero... "

" ¿Qué tal Fred Runaway? " Dijo Hermione. Sonreí y asentí. 

Harry nos miró y se miró las manos" Yo quiero James Sirius para honrar a mis...padres y padrino, tal vez ¿James Sirius Jackson? " Asentimos y Hermione nos miró y sonrió. 

" Luna, creo que me vendría bien pensar en más posibilidades, Luna Underwood " Sí me gusta, sonreímos y decidimos ir a dormir. 

* * *

TOM RIDDLE/VOLDEMORT

MINISTRO DE MAGIA 

Eso decía la plaqueta de ministristro, los goblins la hicirron y les pedí un estudio de sangre, sentía que un Horrocrux, además de Nagini, me faltaba, los goblins hicieron la prueba y se fueron, mi asistente, Draco Malfoy(Que se ganó el lugar dándome la varita de Sauco) estaba conmigo haciendo el papeleo y pasándose una mano por el cabello blanco y mordiendo una pluma, mientras hacia los cálculos. Al final la prueba se mostró y me dio el resultado, fui directo a Horrocrux.

_Horrocruxes que siguen vigentes._

Nagini(Serpiente mágica del Señor Oscuro)

Harry Potter(Mago, antes conocido como "el elegido") 

**¿Qué?** _Harry Potter ES mi HoRRoCrUx?!?_

No, no es posible, bueno si lo es.

Tengo que encontrarlo.

Pero nadie puede enterarse

"Malfoy" Draco voltea y me mira neutral 

"Sí? Mi señor?"

"Desaste de esto" Le señale el papel que tomó y se fue, yo respiré y me tranquilice.

* * *

Un tiempo después Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape se encontrarían y hablarían de lo que saben, Draco sabría del paradero del trío y Severus de que Harry Potter era un Horrocrux.

La verdad ha sido exparsida

Uno puede vivir sin el otro 

Pero el otro depende de este

Si se encuentran

¿Habrá un haz verde?

¿O uno rojo?

Solo el tiempo y la forma lo dirá 

Oh

Y la testaruda profecia

(Que de hecho no se calla)

**Author's Note:**

> Comenten, pls!


End file.
